


All the Things I Like About You

by thewritingsloth



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jane's a dork, Letters, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane makes a list that puts a smile on Maura's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another pairing ! How cool. Again, English isn't my first language, so if there's any mistakes... please tell me. That'd be very nice of you ! Enjoy the fluffy Rizzles.

I could try to list all the things I liked about you, all the things that make me fall in love with you a little bit more every day. I like the way you behave, even if you say it's weird and quirky. I like the passion you put into your work. I like it when you give me random facts. Despite what you think, I do love listening to you. You're such an intelligent woman, it's impressive to me. I love the way your lips curve upwards at each one of your smiles. The way you sing when you think that nobody's listening is the most delicate music to my ears. It's also cute how you always keep your office so tidy (I'm ashamed of the current state of my desk, it's drowning in paperwork... you'd be horrified). I love how you're behind me even if I make an hesistant choice. It feels just great to know that somebody you love is there to support you if needed. Your attention to detail is something I really like, too. Nothing in the world is unhelpful to you ; everything – be it the smallest, most random of things – could be deemed useful, or beautiful, or even fascinating. Hence my noticeable joy when we go to take a walk through, let's say, the park for example. It's funny and adorable to see you stop each couple of steps to be amazed by a flower, a plant, or just the big, blue sky.  
So like I said in the beginning, I could try to list all the reasons why I am in love with you. But, to be completly honest with you, doctor, it would take way more paper and time than what I have. And it would require a lot more patience from me, and even though I'd do pretty much anything for you, I'm not ready to publish ten volumes of an extensive encyclopedia just yet.  
Here, just know that I love you (if you ever had doubts, which I hope you don't), and for a million different reasons.

Love, Jane.

 

Maura smiled to herself as she finished reading Jane's letter.


End file.
